knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Safet - Priča
'' '' “Poznajem tvoje oči, slutim ih poput svojih od prije dvadeset, trideset i ne sjećam se više koliko godina unazad, kada je sve je bilo ispred mene. Tada, se nisam obazirao na vrijeme, a ono je ipak teklo, zaticalo me i guralo od nauma da se vratim tamo odakle nigdje neću ići i gdje će mi se sve činiti blizu, znano i bez tajne, gdje ću zauvijek pronaći svoje srce i napokon imati svoj mir. Godine su išle neprimjetno, udaljavajući me neopaženo od moje želje sve dok se nisam umorio od te silne trke. Sada mi je svejedno. Odavno sam pustio da me nosi bujica. Kao da moje oči nisu, sjajne i budne, čekale novi dan, kad ću sve pobijediti i svi mi se diviti, gdje ću daleko od domovine trasirati lagahan put nazad. Vidim, strah te je, gledajući u ova duga kola crnih zatamljenih stakala što me voze na vječni počinak. Meni povratka nema. Miran sam poput mumije. Vječnost me čeka. Prošlost brišem, a budućnosti nemam. Iza mene ništa ne ostaje. Kao da nisam ni postojao. Umrijeti daleko od mjesta rođenja briše život i moju namjeru da svoj put ukrug savijem i povežem kraj sa početkom. Nije se dalo. Vrijeme je isteklo. Moj usud je omeđen granicama koje nikad niko neće dokraja razumjeti. Voze me na groblje zvano “Pogled na okean”. Sada, kada je drugi svijet otvoren preda mnom, znam da ne pripadam ovome ritualu u kome će me, umjesto tabuta, spustiti u kovčegu i, umjesto u kabur, kadilakom voziti da, kao, gledam okean. Ne znam šta bih ti više rekao dok sjediš zamišljen u svom automobilu iza mene. Ti ćeš lijevo, a ja desno. Ili obrnuto. To meni više i nije važno, a tebi… Vidjet ćeš i sam kad dođe vrijeme kome neumitno hitaš. ”Sam, Sam, hello, darling… Are you slipping”, iz daljine je dolazio poznati glas. Osjetih dodir na rukama. Otvorih oči. Pokraj kreveta je sjedila moja supruga Beki. Nasmiješi mi se staračkim usnama. Ta žena što mi drži ruku, moja je, dugo, dugo vremena. Sa njom sam proživio život, dobio djecu; dvije kćerke. U meni se probudi čudan osjećaj odbojnosti prema sebi… njoj… svemu što smo zajedno stekli. Nisam ni pomislio da ću na kraju života osjećati ovakvu prazninu. Kao da ništa nije bilo, kao da ništa nisam postigao, volio, nadao se, radovao… Gdje sam bio, šta radio, kome, čemu sve? Umirem dok me strankinja drži za ruku. Okrenuh glavu i ponovo zatvorih oči. “Sam, Sam... nije ti drago što me vidiš”, ponovo Beki i pokušava mi jače stegnuti šaku. Želio sam da ode i da se više ne vraća, da umrem na miru bez ikoga u blizini, zatvarajući jednu po jednu stranicu života, zakopavajući sve nade, iluzije i zablude. “Sam, hajde malo da pričamo”, uporna je Beki. “Safet, ja sam Safet”, izustih. “Sam, taj koga znaš je niko, nema ga, nikad nije ni postojao, Sam je bio zabluda, lutka, maska, oh”, zagrcnuh se i ponovo spustih glavu na jastuk. Beki se trže, izvuče ruku iz moje i nasloni se na stolicu. Gledao sam je sa sažaljenjem. Lice joj je bilo čudno, nepoznato. U njenom pogledu nestade ljubavi. Lahnu mi. I ona je sada sa strancem. Bili smo daleki, nepoznati jedno drugom, poput dva stuba koji su, napeti i nedodirljivi držali most preko kojeg su drugi prolazili u nadi da će se obale jednom sastaviti. Okrenuh se nastranu, stavih ruku pod jastuk i zatvorih teške kapke. Osjetih da Beki staračkim koracima izlazi iz sobe. Godinama sam se trgao u nemogućnosti da do kraja pomirim svoje svjetove. Onaj skriveni me je vraćao nazad, korjenima, odupirao se vanjskom, ne prihvatao ga, spuštao do spoznaje da sam najbliže sebi kad mi u uho ulazi zvuk sevdalinke i poziva na molitvu, a u zatvorene oči dolazi slika moje kuće i majke dok sa zida skida postekiju i priprema se za namaz. Kako sam stario, sve više sam razmišljao o sebi. Srce mi je i dalje kucalo, ali izdaleka. Glava je bila na ramenima, sa strahom od ogledala, a jezik, jezik je bio osuda. Tvrd, otežao, nepripitomljen, uglavnom tuđi, nikad nije uspio napraviti most između srca i glave. Možda sam i zato malo pričao i gotovo zašutio zadnjih nekoliko godina. Bolest je došla polahko u moje tijelo i doživjela neočekivanu dobrodošlicu. Nije mi bilo do borbe. Prihvatio sam to kao Božiju volju; On će odrediti hoće li bolest iščeznuti ili će mene nestati. Vjera mi je bila duboko usađena. Nikad nisam dovodio u sumnju Boga i nastojao sam barem ramazanom biti bliže Njemu. Prvih godina u Kanadi, nisam se okretao prema kibli, niti sam vrijeme provodio sa muslimanima, sve do nesreće u rudniku. Želeći što prije zaraditi dosta novca i vratiti se u Bosnu, odabrao sam težak i opasan posao rudara u sjevernom, gotovo pustom dijelu Kanade. Radio sam mnogo, skupljao novac i dijelio oskudan način života sa novim emigrantima, uglavnom izbjeglicama iz komunističkih zemalja. Smjene su bile duge po dvanaest sati. To nije predstavljalo problem jer sam nakon tri takva dana, bio slobodan dva. Jedog dana, kao i obično, krenuo sam sa ekipom, većinom Poljacima, do lifta i spustili se do trećeg horizonta ispod zemlje. To je bio novi kop, nedovoljno ispitan. Radeći na njemu sam zarađivao mnogo i moj račun na banci se već bio popeo na desetak hiljada dolara, što je 1958. godine i u Kanadi bilo pravo bogastvo. Po silasku smo osjetili čudan šum. Najiskusniji među nama, Ukrajinac Stanislav, rekao je da se odmah vratimo. Bili smo u dilemi. Šuma je nestalo i krenuli smo sa poslom. Radilo smo deseti sati kad se počela pojavljivati voda na mjestu koje smo produbljivali u namjeri da se približimo srebrenoj žici. Utom je iznad nas pukao glavni stub koji je držao zaštitnu platformu i teške grede su počele obrušavati na nas. Zadnje čega se sjećam je zgrčeno lice dobrog prijatelja Henrija, koji je pao preko mene i iz čije je glave krv curila u moja usta. Uz prelomljene kosti i rebra i s okusom Henrijeve krvi do kraja života, jedini sam, od nas osmerice, preživio nesreću. Liječio sam se duže od šest mjeseci, dobio popriličnu novčanu odštetu, napustio rudnik, doselio se u gradić na zapadu Kanade, kupio kuću i prvi put otišao u Bosnu. Od dana kad su me izvukli iz rudnika, vratio sam se vjeri, počeo postiti čitav ramazan i ići redovno na džumu. U to vrijeme je bilo malo emigranata iz Bosne, pa nisam imao prilike govoriti našim jezikom. Počeo sam naručivati ploče, a kasnije audio i videokasete omiljenih pjevača sevdalinki. Neki od ovih pjevača su dolazili u Kanadu i znao sam autom preći hiljade kilometra da bi uživao u njihovim koncertima. Tako sve do penzije i teške bolesti. Zbog jakih bolova, počeli su mi davati infuzije sa morfijem, a zadnjih nekoliko dana su, prebacivanjem u bolnicu, pojačali dozu. U vene je, kap po kap, ulazio morfij i brisao i otupljivao bol u plućima, a na ušima su mi bile slušalice s malog kasetofona i pjesme sevdalinke. Medicinsko osoblje je već naviklo na moju odvojenost od stvarnosti. Dolazili su u tišini i, bez pitanja, davali ljekove, mijenjali posteljinu i plastične kese sa infuzijom. Znali su da mi ne mogu pomoći i nisu se trudili da me vrate vanjskom svijetu, u kome sam umirao od raka pluća. Spuštao se mrak. Bilo je prohladno. Jesen je odlazila u mahovima, mijenjajući opalo lišće bjelinom jakih mrazeva. Gledao sam kroz prozor, a u uši je ulazila omiljena sevdalinka “Odlazi jesen, na pragu je zima”. U obrisu stakla je bio starac na odlasku, bijele kose, tužnih očiju, blijedog lica, predanog bez borbe, kormilara broda, davno natovarenog nadom i željom za uplovljenjem u sretnu luku, koji polahko tone, ne ispuštajući glasa, ne povlačeći zvono za spas. Ni u snu nisam pomišljao da sam žurio upravo tom starcu, čije lice se miješa sa jesenjim žalosnim pejzažem neveselog bolničkog parka. Zatvorih oči, tražeći lice mladića koji je došao iz Kanade u svoju rodnu Bosansku Gradišku i prvi put ugledao Esmu. “Halo, momak, opet te pjesma rastužuje”, skinuvši slušalice sa mojih ušiju, tiho mi reče Zikrija, moj novi prijatelj, s kojim sam se upoznao u Welcome House, prijemnom smještaju Bošnjaka, žrtava zadnje agresije na Bosnu. Zikrija je kao zatočenik zloglasnog logara Manjača u Kanadu došao iz Karlovca. Bio je iz Sanskog Mosta. Otvoren, pun samopouzdanja i spreman da se uhvati u koštac sa realnošću novog života, od prvog susreta mi se dopao i, iako udaljeni više od sto kilometara, često smo se posjećivali, dok mi ljekari nisu zabranili da vozim automobil. Moja žena nije bila voljna voziti pa sam Zikriji prestao ići, ali je on i dalje dolazio meni najmanje dvaput mjesečno. Nasmijah se i stegnuh Zikrijinu ruku. “Šta je Sajo, nešto si mi kaharan danas”, nastavi Zikrija. “Moj Zikrija, dolazi vrijeme da se ode. Pripremam se. Uz sevdah je najbolje. Drži me da još ne gledam dolje, u bezdan, iz kojeg se niko nije vratio. Uz pjesmu, molim Boga da mi pošalje padobran kako bih se, bez slobodnog pada, mogao prizemljiti na ahiretu”, pokušavao sam se našaliti sa Zikrijom. “Ha, ha, ha”, ote se Zikriji. “Ne daš se, moj Sajo. E, da znaš da sam ti donio nešto. I kad čuješ, molit ćeš Boga da malo sačekaš sa padobranom. Zadnja kaseta Halida Bešlića i vijest da su naši u Sani i pred Banjom Lukom i Prijedorom. Tvoja Gradiška je opustila. Krenuli četnici prema Beogradu”. Izvadi iz džepa audiokasetu i najnoviji broj “Ljiljana”. Obradovah se daru i vijestima. Tada me podboči oštra bol ispod rebara. Ostadoh bez zraka. Uhvatih se za mjesto odakle je dolazila bol. Začudo, brzo uminu. “Zikrija, slušaj me i nemoj me prekidati dok pričam... Poodavno sam kupio sebi mezar u muslimanskom greblju u Vankuveru. Nakon što sam zadnji put bio kod tebe, otišao sam u Islamsku zajednicu i platio svoju dženazu. Volio bih da povedeš računa o tome. Rodio sam se kao musliman i hoću da umrem i budem ukopan kao musliman. U životu sam napravio dosta grešaka. Molio sam Boga da mi oprosti. Moj život je mogao biti samo kazna meni, nikom drugom. Žena i djeca znaju ovu moju želju, ali se i ti pobrini da odem dostojno čovjeka koji je bio pokoran samo Allahu i nikome više-” Zikrija me nije prekidao. “Pobrinuo sam se o ostavljanju imetka familiji ovdje. Ono što mi je ostalo familije u Gradiškoj je izbjeglo po čitavom svijetu i potpuno sam izgubio kontakt sa njima. Želio da ti preuzmeš moje kasete, ploče, trake i knjige koje sam godinama sakupljao. Znaš da je sve to u posebnoj sobi. Navrati sedmicu poslije dženaze i pokupi. Beki se složila, jer ona, kao ni djeca, nikad nisu razumjeli naše pjesme. I, ima još nešto, Zikrija, što me odavno vuče. Iako sam sudjelovao u svim donacijama za Bosnu, želio bih napisati veći ček za djecu šehida, čiji su očevi branili Bosnu. Molim te, pronađi adresu i bankovni račun organizacije iz Sarajeva koja se bavi pomaganjem i školovanja ove djece.” “Moj Safete, kako si mi pogodio misli”, prekinu me Zikrija. Ima i godina kako ti želim predložiti sponzoriranje odrastanja šehidske djece u Bosni. U financijskoj si mogućnosti, a djeci bi značilo da ima neko ko cijeni žrtvu njihovih roditelja. Svaka ti čast, Sajo, prijatelju. Još večeras ću tvojoj ženi javiti adresu te organizacije.” “Nemoj Beki ostavljati te informacije. Evo ti broj moje Esme, pa nju nazovi. Ona mi sutra dolazi u posjetu. Uza se imam čekovnu knjižicu i pred njom ću napisati ček, pa je nazovi sutra navečer i od nje preuzmi ček. Pošalji ga, neka to bude moja zahvalnost toj djeci i mojoj Bosni, za koju su život dali njihovi očevi i majke.” “Safete, ništa se ne sekiraj. Sve će biti kako želiš i kako si naumio.” Sjedio je Zikrija još sat, razgovarali smo o situaciji u Bosni, o hrabrosti naših boraca, o zločinima koje su četnici počinili u Sani samo dan prije nego što je naša Armija oslobodila grad, o kukavičluku međunarodne zajednice, te neslozi bošnjačke zajednice u ovom dijelu svijeta. Obojica smo bili uključeni u osnivanje prve naše organizacije, koja se samo poslije godinu pretvorila u dvije. Boljela nas je razjedinjenost dojučerašnjih paćenika i žrtava koncentracionih logora i progona sa stoljetnih ognjišta. Teme su me uznemirile, pa sam zašutio. San mi se navlačio na oči. Zikrija je to osjetio, ustao stolice, čvrsto me zagrlio i oprostio se sa mnom. “Dad, dad, wake up, you lazy boy!!!” Moja Esma! Njen glas me budi. Otvaram oči. Esma me je čvrsto stezala oko vrata. Kosa joj je potpuno prekrila moje lice. Ljubi me i plače, a mene sve više steže u grudima. Nemoćan da bilo šta kažem, prepuštam joj se poput djeteta. Kad se pridiže, vidjeh da nije sama. U uglu je stajala starija kćerka Alma. Gledala je prizor bez želje da ga prekine. Uvijek me je boljela Almina rezerviranost prema meni. Godinama sam joj se pokušavao približiti. Nije išlo. Alma je bila daleka i strana. Često sam pomišljao da je Alma iznutra ja, dok je to Esma izvana. Alma je moje prvo dijete sa Beki. Bio sam mlad i radio po čitav dan. Nisam imao dovoljno vremena za nju. Poslije joj sam se želio približiti. Nisam uspio. Brzo je rasla. Bila je odličan student. Poslije univerziteta dobila odličan posao u Los Angeles i postala uspješna poslovna žena. Udala se za Talijana. Dobila dvoje djece i posjećivala nas najviše dvaput godišnje. “Alma, došla si?!”, radosno rekoh na našem jeziku. Alma nije govorila bosanski, ali je razumjevala. Klimnu, priđe i ovlaš me poljubi. Pružio sam ruku da je dohvatim. Prihvati je i pogleda me u oči. Gledao sam i ja u Almine oči. Ona, ništa osim imena koje sam joj dao, nije imala moje. Pustih joj ruku i okrenuh glavu prema prozoru. Osjetio sam da je došlo vrijeme rastanka, konačnog olakšanja za sviju. Jučer je Beki otišla. Danas će i Alma. Ostaje još samo Esma. Do kada? Ne znam i nikad neću saznati. Esma sjede pokraj mene na krevet, uhvati me za bradu i okrenu sebi: “Hej, dad, no tužan, ja voliti tebe, stalno, ti si moj dad, Alma doći da isto kaže, Alma, hajde, dad čeka!” Pogledah u Almu. Bila je divna. Kao njena majka nekad. Mislio sam da ću sa ljepotom Beki zaboraviti sve iza sebe, potisnuti Esmu iz sjećanja i podići familiju koja će biti moja u svakom smislu. Ništa od toga. Esmu nikad nisam zaboravio, ali ni vidio više. Naše zaruke su bile samo lažno svjetlo pustog svjetionika u magli. Nije dočekala moj povratak u Bosansku Gradišku. Udala se godinu po mom odlasku i ostavila me pet godina bez želje da se upoznam sa bilo kojom drugom djevojkom. Onda se pojavila Beki, pa se rodila Alma i, sedam godina nakon nje, Esma. “Oče, došla sam da vidim kako si i da ti kažem koliko te volim”, reče Alma na odličnom bosanskom. Suze su mi navrle. Nisam imao snage ništa upitati. Šutjeli smo dok Esma iz torbe nije izvadila papir na kome je pisalo ime Vladine institucije iz Bosne koja se bavila brigom o šehidskoj djeci. Iz ladice izvadih čekovnu knjižicu, napisa ček, potpisah i pružih Esmi. Ona kaza da će Zikrija večeras doći kod nje i poslati bosanskoj ambasadi u Washingtonu, a odatle će ga poslati u Sarajevo. Esma je imala lijep apartaman u centru Vankuvera. Radila je u «Real Estate buissnes», prodajući kuće i poslovne prostore. Bila je veoma samostalna, slobodnog duha, jaka i puna avanturizma, koji ju je vodio do najudaljenijih dijelova svijeta. Bila je neustrašiva i u slobodno vrijeme se bavila padobranstvom i opasnim skokovima na glavu sa najviših tornjeva i mostova po svijeta, vezana za stopala elastičnim štrikovima, koji je zaustave desetak metara prije površine. Gledao sam videosnimke njenih skokova i dah mi je stajao od ludosti kojoj se izlagala. Ali, Esmi nisam zamjerao. Takav život je činio sretnom i iako se približila već tridesetim nije imala ozbiljnije veze. Često mi je u šali govorila da će se udati za Bosanca koji će imati hrabrosti da, vezan s njom skoči, sa kualalumpurskog tornja. Smijali smo se tome. Govorio sam joj da Bosanci više vole biti čvrsto na zemlji i da neće lahko naći partnera za taj poduhvat. Alma ustade govoreći da želi otići do majke, presvući se, odmoriti od puta, pa će mi sve tri večeras ponovo u posjetu. Toga jutra je doletjela iz Los Angelesa i Esma jê, sa vankuverskog aerodroma, dovezla do mene. Zagrlile su me, poljubile i u dobrom raspoloženju napustile bolesničku sobu. Bilo mi je prijatno i toplo. Čak sam osjetio da mi srce užurbano kuca. Pritisnuo sam ga rukom i brojao otkucaje. Učini mi se da sam potpuno zdrav i da mogu potrčati. Pridigoh se, spustih noge na pod, potražih papuče, gurajući stalak na kojem su stajale dvije plastične vrećice infuzije povezane sa iglom u venama moje desne ruke. Osjetih papir pod nogoma. Bio je to ček koji je Esma nehotično ispustila. Otvorih ladicu i, uz ostale lične dokumente, uredno stavi ček u novčanik. Otkopčah infuziju, dođoh do prozora, raširenih ruku obgrlih siluetu koja se nazirala u odsjaju prozorskog stakla i, dok su mi suze navirale, glasno zapjevah: «Evo srcu mom radosti, Evo želje njegove, Za kojom sam davno čezn'o, Evo sad je kraj mene. Ne plačite, oči čarne, Sinoć ste je gledale, Ne vehnite, medne usne, inoć ste je ljubile. Kako može duša tvoja Jednog časa bez mene, Kad ne može srce moje Jednog časa bez tebe?» U bolnicu se, kasno popodne, vratiše Alma, Esma i Beki. Ušle su tiho. Safeta nije bilo u krevetu. Neka mlada žena je mijenjala posteljinu i slagala njegove stvari na sto, dok je druga nešto zapisivala u karton. Esma je sjela na stolicu i zaplakala. Alma i Beki su mirno, bez riječi, pogledale u medicinsku sestru. Tiho im je rekla da je Safet umro prije petnaest minuta i da su ga odvezli iz sobe. Esma pogleda na mali kasetofon. Još je radio. Uze ga, stavi slušalice na uši i priđe prozoru. Na zamagljenom staklu ugleda otiske prstiju, poklopi ih svojim, dok su joj se suze slivale niz lice. Beki priđe stolu i stavi u svoju torbicu Safetov novčanik, preostale dokumente i nekoliko audiokaseta. Safetova dženaza je prošla mirno. Na prohladnom i kišovitom danu se iskupilo tridesetak ljudi, uglavnom nedavno pristiglih Bošnjaka koji su ga poznavali. Osim njih i njegove familije, bilo je prisutno i nekoliko Kanađana. Dok je imam klanjao dženazu, Safetove kćerke i žena su imale čudan izraz na licu. Nisu poznavale muslimanske običaje i kao da su jedva čekale da se sve završi i da napuste groblje. Sedam dana poslije dženaze, Zikrija je došao u Safetovu kuću – po kasete i da upita Beki je li našla ček koji je Safet namijenio šehidskoj djeci u Bosni. Padala je kiša. Parkirao je automobil u prostranom dvorištu pored Safetovom «chevroleta» na kojem je pisalo: “Prodaje se”. Zikrija podignu pogled prem kućnim vratima. Iznad njih više nije bilo velikog bosanskog grba sa ljiljanima. Okrenu se i, pri kraju dvorišta, bliže glavnoj cesti, zapazi kante za smeće. Bile su pune. Jedna je bila prevrnuta. Ugleda rasute audio i videokasete bosanskih sevdalinki, časopise, knjige i nekoliko islamskih priručnika. Uze nekoliko kaseta. Zatim istrese sadržaj druge kante. Prosu se na desetine kaseta i kompleti brojeva magazina «Ljiljan». Sve je bilo uništeno. Pogleda prema kući. Iza velikog prozora u dnevnoj sobi, stajala je Beki. Pogledi im se sretoše. Zikrija osjeti prezir u njenim očima. Kao da je željela svu besmislenost i zabludu njenog i Safetovog dugogodišnjeg zajedničkog života istresti pogledom na njegovog prijatelja iz domovine. Zikrija shvati da tu nema šta tražiti. Čovjeka koji ga je sa radošću dočekivao u ovom istom dvorištu, više nije bilo. Otišao je zauvijek od ljudi i mjesta kojima nikad nije ni pripadao. Krenu prema svom automobilu. Sjede u njega, upali mašinu i napusti nekadašnju Safetovu kuću. Kategorija:Proza